Euphonious Attachment
by phantomangel13
Summary: When a musician is hired for the Ouran "Commoner's" dance, everyone is told to leave her alone. But will that be a bit harder for some than others? MorixOC rate "M" to be safe.
1. In Which Aya is discovered

**Phantom: OMG, I feel so fangirly, it's kind of creepy. I can't believe that I'm writing this, and I'll probably get flamed, but I really don't care. I'll try to finish it quickly to spare you all… and myself. - **

Aya was a musician. She loved what she did, and because of that she refused to get a real job. As a result, she was often very poor. Half of her life was spent eating nothing but ramen and bread. But today, that was all going to change.

She had been hired to perform for some upper-crust school for the rich and famous. Most of these kids were from wealthy businesses, and had a lot of money to spare. This meant that the school had a lot of money to spare, which meant more money for her.

Goody.

She skipped through the gates of the school, feeling light and happy. The sun reflected off of her auburn hair, giving it a warm glow. Her hazel eyes danced with the prospect of having food. She was going to have extra money to buy wonderful things like bacon and fish and eggs and bacon and chocolate and bacon! Just the thought of it made her stomach growl.

She stopped only to smooth down her hair and skirt before entering through the doors. She was immediately met by a nerdy looking man. He looked haggard and stressed. "Oh good! You're here! Listen, you can start scrubbing the ballroom floor, and then you can polish it. Don't use too much because I don't want people sliding all over the place."

She stared at him in confusion. "Excuse me?" she said.

The boy stopped his ranting to look her over. She held her sheet music in one hand, and she was wearing a shabby-looking coat. Her chin was concealed by her scarf, and her legs wore nothing but a black skirt and a pair of boots. "You're not from the cleaning agency, are you?" he sighed.

She shook her head. "Sorry. I'm here for the music."

He scoffed, "You're attending the ball?"

She offered him a half-smile. "Not quite. I'm here to play the music." She held up the sheet music and jiggled it slightly to prove her point. He merely sighed and told her she could practice in the music room. She smiled (well, more like grimaced) in reply and thanked him before he hurried away.

She descended the stairs and searched for anything that said "Music Room". She finally came upon a room labeled "Music Room Three". Breathing a sigh of relief, she clutched the door handle and pushed it open.

Instead of finding music, she found a Host Club.

--

As they watched the door handle turn, they happily awaited the arrival of their first customer. Most girls had gone home to prepare for the newly established (thanks to Tamaki) semi-annual Ouran Commoner's Tribute Ball, so this one would probably get all the attention for the day.

But before they could get a word out, she screamed. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Tamaki stood up. "Fair lady, there is no need to be alarmed." He assured her sweetly.

She put her sheet music in front of her as one may put a crucifix in front of them. "I-I'm really sorry. I was looking for a music room to practice in, you see I'm the musician for tonight's-"

Tamaki swept her into a romantic embrace. "My delicate flower, you're the commoner I hired?" he gushed. "I knew you would be talented but I had no idea that you would come even remotely close to matching my beauty."

She glared at him. "Don't do that." She huffed, slipping away from him. She looked around at the others. "Well… is there a piano in here or what?"

The twins motioned to the piano in the corner of the room, not saying anything for once. She held her head high and proud as she walked by them and seated herself at the piano. She shuffled through some sheet music, and then came upon one she liked. Smiling lightly, she set it on the piano and rested her hands lightly on the keys.

From the minute that she struck and first few chords to the minute she ended, everyone was silent and watchful. She sang softly along with it, "Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark, emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms. Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone? The subtle grace of gravity the heavy weight of stone…"

When the song was over, she lifted her head to look at the host club. "Is that alright?" she asked. "If it's not then I can play something else."

Hunny smiled from Mori's shoulders and laughed. "Pretty!" he exclaimed.

Tamaki looked teary eyed. He turned to his fellow classmates and spread his arms out in a sweeping motion. "Now do you see why I have this ball? To pay tribute to those who are less fortunate whose talent goes unnoticed due to their poverty. I do this to help those who cannot find work and must slave away every day for nothing!" He was getting worked up; dramatic tears streamed down his face and he was making wild gestures. Behind him, Aya's face was a mix of horror and confusion… possibly disgust as well.

"I have a job you know." She muttered, gathering up her sheets and standing to leave. "I can find another _unused_ music room instead. This is only number three after all. I could always go to number two or something like that…" she shook her head, realizing that she was getting off track. "Anyhow, if you want any specific songs, let me know. Otherwise I'll see you all tonight… I think."

She started for the door, but was blocked off by the twins. She sighed. "Now what?" she muttered.

They stared at her for a bit, making her feel a bit uncomfortable. Finally, they straightened and remarked, "You're not wearing _that_ are you?"

She stuck out her lower lip slightly and straightened her scarf. "For your information, I'm not as poor and unfashionable as I look." She sniffed. She knew most of that was a lie. She really was as poor as she looked, and she didn't know shit about fashion, but she wasn't about to let a bunch of spoiled and snotty rich kids tell her that. She turned to the rest of the host club and assumed her 'don't-fuck-with-me-stance'. (This required putting one hand on your hip, bending the other arm and pointing your finger in an accusing manner. It was great for dealing with guys and women at the supermarket.)

"I don't care how much you all harass me, insult me or scare me. I'm not going to turn away from this offer. I'll show up in a fucking ball-gown if I have to, but I am NOT going to just walk away from this. Now, if you'll excuse me." She turned on her heel, pushed past the twins and marched out of the music room.

Everyone seemed to be shocked into silence. "What an unnecessary outburst." Kyouya sighed, scribbling down a few things in his black book. "We really should fire her for that."

Tamaki held up a hand to shush him. "This was most certainly NOT unprovoked." He turned to glare at the twins. "From now on you msut treat her with the respect and kindness which we treat our normal guests with. If I hear that nay of you has given her any more grief, I shall ban you from this dance. Is that clear?"

Everyone seemed to agree, no matter how reluctantly. And so it went that the musician named Aya began to change the Host Club...


	2. In Which Hasty Conversation is Made

**Phantom: Well, I'm not even going to wait for reviews, because I'm pretty sure they won't come until someone starts having sex. (Seriously, is that all you FFer's think about?)**

When Aya arrived a few hours later, she was completely prepared for the worst. She was almost positive that she would be ripped on for the dress. Not only that, but she had attempted to look decent by putting her hair up and slapping on a bit of mascara. It wasn't bad (at least, she hoped so) but it wasn't the best. She liked the dress however. It was sleek and form-fitting, with enough room to work the pedals on the piano and walk comfortably. It was blue, which she personally wouldn't have chosen, but it was all she had. (Besides, she had been told it complemented her hair.)

She walked down the corridors, humming softly to herself. She wondered which song she would pick to perform. Not the one she had played before. That would be boring, and she wanted to surprise those snooty "Hosts". But what surprises those who have everything?

Not really watching where she was going, she suddenly found herself smacking into a slightly familiar shape. She uttered a muffled "Oof." she stumbled back. She frowned and looked into the somewhat somber face of one of the hosts. What was his name? She didn't think they had been introduced. She thought it started with an 'M'... or maybe a 'K'. "Excuse me." she muttered, righting herself. "I didn't see you there."

He didn't say anything. He only looked back at her, keeping his straight face. God damn it, what was his name!

"Um, you're one of those host boys, right?" she offered. "I thought I saw you there with the little one... er..." Damn, she hadn't really been acquainted with any of them, had she? She desperately tried to remember a name or something.

The rather tall boy smiled lightly, taking her by surprise. "You're Aya, right?" he said.

Aya frowned again. Now that just wasn't fair. How come he got to remember and put her on the spot? She had taken in the breath to give an educated guess when he stuck out a hand and said, "Mori. I can tell you don't remember."

Aya blushed slightly and took his hand gingerly. She had been way off. She was going to say Kenji. "Right. Sorry about that." She sighed. "I guess I'm just getting used to all this. It's too bad I'll have to leave it all so soon." She shrugged as she let go of his hand. "People like me usually don't stick around long."

The halls of Ouran High School vibrated her words across the long path. They bounced off the doors and hit the ceilings. She kind of loathed the feeling. It felt like anyone could be listening...

"That's too bad." he replied. She looked at him sharply. What did he mean by that? "I was hoping you would stay awhile."

She put a hand on her hip. "You only met me yesterday." she retorted, not really sure what he was trying to tell her.

He shrugged one shoulder. "Does it matter?"

"Well, one might find that a bit creepy."

"I'm not meaning for it to be."

"Well, how do I know that?"

"Because I just told you."

She raised one eyebrow. "I see..." she said slowly. "So you're saying I should trust someone I hardly know, who is at least a foot taller than me and who could sling me around like a rubber-band if he wanted to?"

He shrugged again, a smile playing on his lips. "I guess so."

There was a pregnant silence between them. Aya's face was beginning to grow hot. She suddenly wished she hadn't tried to dress herself up so much. She felt silly and ugly suddenly. She felt very, very out of place.

_If you're so ugly, why is he taking an interest in you?_ A voice at the back of her head pointed out. _Maybe you should quit shooting his words down. Don't you think?_

She nodded slowly. "Your words are birds, my word are bullets." she murmured.

He looked slightly startled. "What?" he asked.

She blushed again, brighter and redder and more fierce than the last time. "It's... erm, it's nothing. It's just something my mother used to tell me." She shrugged unattractively and began to walk past him. She really just wanted to be away from him at the moment. "Sorry I bumped into you like that _senpai_." She said the last word rather scornfully, as if she was happy to have it out of her mouth. "I really need to get to the ballroom now. Thank you." She didn't look back, couldn't look back, fucking _refused _to look back as she walked away. She hoped her steps looked as calm as she wanted them to... she was certain they didn't. Did it really matter? Yes, wait... no. Why should she care? She already made a complete ass of herself. Was he even watching her go? What if he was already gone and she was doing all this thinking for nothing? What then?

She couldn't take it any longer. She was dieing to know. When she was just about to round the corner she let her eyes drift back to him.

Her body jolted, almost as if she had been shocked. She nearly sprinted out of sight and down the next hallway. _Damn, shit oh no..._ her mind groaned. Of course he had watched her go. Of course she had looked back. It was turning into some sickening romance novel. Oh and the worst part... the worst part was he _smiled_. God damn him! She may have enjoyed the feeling if it wasn't for the fact that she knew that simply could not happen. She wanted to tell him so, but what would he, or anyone else for that matter, understand about these things? 


	3. In Which Tamaki Throws a Fit

**Phantom: Jolly good that one. I'm glad it came out alright. I hope I have you all pondering now! And yes, I also thank you all for reviewing. :**

The dance was starting, and all around her Aya could see beautiful people pouring in. It was like watching rose petals dance in, lifted by a small summer breeze. She watched in awe from her place at the piano bench and gaped at their glittering gowns and smiling faces. They were all so elegant and finely crafted. Whoever was up there, they certainly took their time with the rich.

She felt a hand smack her upside the head. "OUCH!" she protested, whirling around in defiance. The twins stood behind her, looking annoyed. 

"Don't just sit there with your mouth open." One of them, it might have been Hikaru, sneered.

"Yeah, play something." Kaoru added. "Don't bore our guests."

Aya stuck her tongue out childishly. "I'll do whatever the hell I want to." she replied. "Besides, I get paid for my troubles anyway, don't I?"

The Twins probably would have answered with something more childish and hurtful if Tamaki hadn't stepped in. He yanked them away by their collars. "Didn't;t I tell you two to leave her alone?" he hissed. They only grinned in response. Frustrated, he shoved them away. Sometimes those two were so impossible. But, he had to admit, he had been worried. What if the guests didn't enjoy the music? They'd never want to have a commoner's ball again! The thought of it horrified him. 

A faint but musical sound drifted toward his ears. He perked up and looked around. He saw Aya at the piano, and the sound appeared to be coming from there. Her eyes were lowered, and she looked placid and content. Her fingers moved gracefully over the keys, producing a sound that felt clear and sweet. Everyone seemed to have stopped to listen. 

Slowly, never missing a beat on the piano, she began to sing:

_"_ _Win dain a lotica  
En val tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint..."_

The twins looked baffled. "I've never heard that language before." Hikaru scoffed.

"It's something like Romanian." Kaoru replied.

_"Win chent a lotica  
En val tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
Si katigura neuver  
Floreria for chesti  
Si entina..."_

Tamaki was overjoyed, to say the least. "Didn't't I tell you this was a good idea?" he whispered.

Hunny put a finger to his lips. He shushed Tamaki with an intent look on his face. "I want to hear." he told him in a hushed tone before turning back to Aya. Looking dejected, Tamaki crossed his arms and listened again. 

_"Lalalalalalalalala...  
Fontina Bly Cent  
De cravi esca letisimo  
Lalalalalala...  
De quantain  
La finde reve..."_

Kyouya and Mori were in another corner of the room, both listening quietly and soberly. Kyouya took out his black book and scribbled a few things down. Mori just watched and listened. He couldn't help but feel proud of her. Everyone seemed to have doubts (aside from the ever-oblivious Tamaki) in the beginning. But now those doubts had been shattered like glass. Once she finished, he clapped politely with the rest and managed to keep a straight face. The orchestra took over, and the commoner portion of the "Commoner's Dance" was over. He saw Aya head for the door. 

---

Aya just about screamed when a hand grabbed hers and she was spun around. When she saw who it was, she scowled. "Bloody hell." she huffed, trying to yank her hand away and failing miserably. "What do you want?"

"Are you leaving already?" he asked. The question seemed innocent enough and yet...

"Well, I was until something stopped me." she replied, tugging at her hand a bit more, but having, once again, no luck. She sighed. "Will you please just tell me what you want?" she pleaded. Her face hardened and she added, "I'll scream rape."

He smiled in amusement. "I want you to stay a little longer." He tugged her suddenly, and she found herself facing his chest. She was almost uncomfortably close now but... she was kind of enjoying-

She pushed the thought away, and at the same time pushed him away. "I really need to leave, thank you." she said quickly. She could feel her face burning. She felt close to tears. It wasn't fair, that's what it was. Just plain unfair. Why should she have to deal with this? She wanted to scream, at him, 'Why don't you just give up! You're only hurting the both of us!' But, sadly, she could not. For questions would be asked, and she wouldn't be able to answer them.

She felt a small hand tug at her own. She looked down and was startled by the puppy-brown eyes of the little host. Oh damn, what was his name? 

"Aya-chan!" he shouted in a singsong voice. "Dance with me!"

She glared at Mori, then answered, "Thank you... erm..." she tried searching for a name but came up blank. "Well, I really need to leave is all."

Hunny's cute look dropped a little bit, giving way to the features commonly used for disappointment. "Okay... but if you won't dance with me, then will you dance with Takashi?" Aya groaned inwardly, because she knew exactly who he was talking about. Why hadn't she seen that one coming? She couldn't possibly withstand the 'cute factor'. It was too much.

She stomped over to Mori, glaring at his content smile. "I hate you." she hissed. They assumed the 'ballroom dance' position. (A/N: For those of you who don't know, this is when the guy will place one hand on the girl's waist and hold her hand while his arm is at a ninety-degree angle. The girl will place the hand that is not being held on his shoulder.) Had people taken a better look, they would've noticed the odd contrast in facial expressions. 

As the musicians picked up a waltz, they began the classic 'one-two-three' step that everyone else seemed to be doing. They chatted lightly whole they danced. 

"Thank you, by the way." Mori said. "I didn't think you'd accept my invitation to dance."

Aya rolled her eyes. "Neither did I." she replied. She sighed. She supposed that while she was here she might as well make the best of things. She attempted a smile and began, "So the blond guy... Tamaki... he seems like an eccentric sort of person."

Mori shrugged. "I suppose. That kind of depends on how you look at it."

She looked up at the ceiling, suddenly deciding that it was very interesting. What a lovely arch it had! It was rather dome shaped... how did they do that? It wasn't like they had a mold for these sorts of things, so it must've been tricky. And what about the... um... the...

She sighed. It would seem that she had to talk to him now. She pursed her lips and tried to think of something to say. Nothing came to mind. "I'm glad everyone liked my song." she said lamely. 

Mori smiled again. Unfortunately it send a shiver up her spine. "It was pretty." he agreed. "That was a different language... Romanian or something, right?"

She shrugged. "It's a dead language actually." she answered. They did a little spin as she said, "I'm not even really sure what it means, but it sounded alright to me." She looked down at her feet, which surprised her by tripping on themselves. She began to fall forward. 'Oh shit.' she thought as she watched the floor come closer to her face. Just as she was about to close her eyes and await the impact, a familiar pair of arms caught her. She glared at those arms with a hatred that knew know limits. Why did this have to be _so_ like a romance novel? Ugh, and her face was on his chest. God damn the circumstances! Damn them to hell!

She pushed off of him and swayed on her feet a bit. _'Don't fall again.'_ she told herself sternly. "Thank you for not letting me break my face." she said stiffly. "But I really... really need to go now." She turned on her heel and began marching out. She didn't listen to what anyone was saying around her or behind her. She just listened to her own thoughts, which were telling her to get the fuck out of there.

--

Tamaki had surveyed the whole scene with interest. He ran up to Kyouya when the dancing had started. "Did you see that!" he hissed. 

Kyouya sighed. "See what?"

Tamaki jabbed a finger in their direction. "Mori! And Hunny! They're messing with her! Didn't't I tell everyone to leave her alone? Huh? Didn't't I? Well? Huh?"

Kyouya looked thoroughly annoyed. he glared at Tamaki and said, "Since when does anyone listen to you in this club?"

Tamaki stomped his foot. "But I am KING!" he declared, thrusting his fist in the air. "What I say goes, and I say that they must leave her alone! he's very sensitive and must be treated as such!" Kyouya only shrugged one shoulder. Tamaki made a very frustrated noise. "And where's Haruhi? Why isn't she here! I thought I told EVERYONE to be here!" He looked around frantically, but Haruhi was nowhere to be found. "AAAGGGHHHHH!" Tamaki screamed, overcome by his emotions.

Kyouya glanced at his watch. "I guess she is a bit late." he muttered. "Ah well, nothing like adding a few yen to her debt to make her pay." It was an unintended pun, but neither man acknowledged it. Tamaki was too busy ranting about his lack of respect and Kyouya was too busy being annoyed by him.

Yes, things were certainly working out smoothly for the host club today. And if you can't recognize that as sarcasm, then why are you even here?


	4. In Which Realtionships Are Established

**Phantom: Glad to see you all like this story, but I bet you won't be expecting how it's going to turn out. It's sort of a weird idea, but I hope you all won't flame me for it. It puts out hero in a hopeless position, and everyone loves that, right? Well... here it is anyway. **

Aya stormed out of the school. Rage and embarrassment were evident on her face. "What the bloody hell." she muttered, wanting to scream but knowing full well not to. She didn't need any more unwanted attention tonight. As she stormed off, black feathers began to fly around her. She was so angry and distressed that she took no notice. "Those arrogant jerks." she growled. "I knew I shouldn't have taken that job. They did this just to make fun of me, didn't they? God I am such a fucking IDIOT!" She took a swipe at a nearby cat with her foot. She missed, and the cat hissed at her before running away. She sighed. She supposed it was unhealthy to take out your anger on others but... who cares!

She saw someone coming up the path. They looked sort of familiar... and they looked in more of a hurry than she was. She stopped to stare at them. A few feathers settled around her. The person walking stopped as well. "Aya?" came a familiar voice. 

Aya groaned. "Why the hell does everyone know my name?" She took a better look at the boy before her. "You're one of the host club boys, aren't you?" she asked. "God, what's your name... Hanako?"

The boy sighed. "It's Haruhi." he replied. "Did you just leave?" Aya felt that stone of anger and flustered distress lay upon her again. She shook her head, almost as if to shake it off, and a few more feathers flew around. 

"I couldn't stay there another minute." she snapped. "How can you stand it there? They're all a bunch of wicked rich bastards who have no regard for others feelings and think that you're going to fall for them," she snapped her fingers, "just like that."

Haruhi shrugged. "Yeah, well, you get used to it." he replied.

Haruhi watched her as they sat on the curb together, talking about nothing in particular. She was also looking at the ground. Hadn't there been feathers there before? Maybe she had been seeing things in the dark. 

"-I personally prefer tomato soup myself." Aya was saying. She had taken off her shoes for some reason, and was seated with her legs tucked in respectively. "It's easy to make."

"What recipe do you use?" Haruhi inquired, sounding interested. 

Aya shrugged and replied, "I just dump it out of the can. Can't afford much else."

_'Jeez.'_ Haruhi thought. _'And I thought I was poor.'_

Aya was giving her a skeptical look. "Are you sure you're not gay Haruhi?" she asked, making Haruhi jump. "You don't seem like those other boys. You're much easier to deal with."

Haruhi shook her head, visibly shaken. " N-no!" she gasped. "No way! I'm as straight as they come, yes sir, that's me."

Aya smiled a little. Her eyes looked misty and far off, like she was thinking of other things. "Oh come on Haru." she said, adjusting her legs so she would be more comfortable. "It's pretty obvious you're not really into girls, and you're way more feminine than the others." she looked Haruhi in the eyes. Haruhi frowned. Something looked a little different about Aya. She couldn't quite place what it was though. Maybe she was coming down with a cold or something, but did her eyes look a little redder than before? "Besides," Aya continued, now looking up at the sky, "It would make the Host Club a little more fun. Hell, I may even stay awhile."

Haruhi frowned again, trying to think. What was she going to tell her? She obviously knew something wasn't right... what was she supposed to say? Haruhi sighed. She might as well have told her what she wanted to hear... so she did. "Yeah, I like guys." she admitted. Well, it was half of the truth. Aya hadn't called her a girl, had she?

Aya grinned. "Fantastic." she laughed. "Now I'll have someone to talk with. We can gossip and gripe and enjoy being 'commoners'." She looked at Haruhi again and smiled sincerely. Haruhi looked closely at her eyes. They seemed to be back to normal. Maybe the lack of light had just been playing tricks on her eyes?

Haruhi suddenly felt that things were really looking up for her. It would be nice to have someone to relate to. In the Host Club, no one really seemed to understand her at all. They were too busy being conceded and... well, boys. She hadn't had a female to follow along with in her life for awhile. She knew that if she played her cards right, she could really enjoy herself again. So she returned the smile as best she could. "Okay." she said, extending a hand. "We'll... uh, be friends then I guess."

Aya nodded and took Haruhi's hand firmly in her own. They shook once, and once was all they needed.

* * *

The party was long over, and the servants were cleaning up. All of the guests had gone, and most of the hosts went home. All except the blond and his bespectacled companion. Tamaki was seated in a chair in the far corner, looking like he was deep in thought. Kyouya was putting down a few notes in his book. Some customers had requested hosts for next Monday, after the weekend was over, so he'd have to remember what they did to get that attention. Guests had also mentioned how much they liked the music... he'd have to talk to Tamaki about this one.

Tamaki was still looking stony and thoughtful (Yes, I'm sure stones think of things, aren't you?) as Kyouya approached him. Tamaki blew up a little bit, making his bangs move lazily. "Kyouya," he began, "I'm worried about that commoner girl. She didn't come to get paid. And everyone was bothering her-" Kyouya rolled his eyes, thinking,_'Here we go again...'_ "-which I specifically told everyone NOT to do! Why is it so hard to listen to me?" He gasped. "They're jealous, aren't they?!" he cried, suddenly looking triumphant. "They're jealous of my beauty and so they choose to defy me! Well, no longer will I-"

"_Please_... Tamaki." Kyouya huffed, exasperated. He could feel a migraine coming on. Perhaps someone had spiked the punch again? The twins had found it funny the first year but they had been reprimanded severely. Maybe it was just Tamaki's voice. There were times when it filled him with a terrible rage. "I wanted to talk to you about that girl."

Tamaki perked up. He shut his mouth and listened as Kyouya told him his plan.

* * *

Mori had fallen asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow that night. Unfortunately, it was not a peaceful sleep...

_What a lovely dress that is. It's very dark. Dark as night. How odd. Black..._

_"Morinozuka." a voice says. _

_Turn, spin around. What a shock. What lovely feathers. All around. Black. So very black. Fall like rain, don't they? How lovely. What a pretty girl. Just like the feathers. Hair black like the feathers. How pretty. Eyes red like rubies. Rubies...rubies... fiery rubies..._

_"Morinozuka, I don't wish to kill you." the voice continues. It comes from the girl. Shadowy girl. Why is she wearing a mask... masked by shadows, masked by feathers... She holds up a staff. "Protect me!" she cries. "Protect my eyes Morinozuka! They are precious, they must be saved!" She thrusts it. The metal is cold, and black. Black like night, black like feathers, black like wings. Wings... wings sprout from her back. She flies, she flies so high I can only see the rubies. Fiery red rubies for eyes. Rubies burn and destroy the land. I burn with it. I am afraid, afraid of the dark, afraid of fire... afraid... _

_What a pretty dress she has. It looks sort of blueish... blue like the waters of the ocean. Hair deep chestnut-red. Calms the fires, soothes my fear. "Mori." she whispers. Eyes gray and cool. The fire is gone. The fire is dead. _

_The girl falls. She falls and blood comes from her mouth and streams from her eyes lie tears. No, not blood. Rubies. Rubies, fiery bloody rubies have killed her. Dead, dead burned by the rubies... and I die too. I die alongside her. _

_But I'm not afraid anymore. _


End file.
